Hurt
by Cloud1124
Summary: Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang itu sedang jatuh cinta!/"Choi Siwon."/Ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama/"...karena aku takut dia terluka. Sama sepertiku."/WonKyu-SiBum-KyuBum friendship/Warn inside/RnR?


"─karena aku takut dia terluka. Sama sepertiku…"

* * *

.

Cast © **themselves**

**Hurt** © Cloud1124

.

**Inspired** by: **Wedd**ing Dre**ss** – T**aeya**ng B**ig B**an**g**

.

**Warn**ing: **O**O**C** – T**yp**o(s) – **BL**

**Don't** Like**?** **Don't** Read**!**

* * *

Sudah seperti tradisi, tiap hari Senin pagi, pasti ada saja _kecelakaan _yang terjadi. Seperti layaknya pagi ini, gedung olahraga sudah riuh dengan para siswa yang sibuk berebut melihat keadaan Cho Kyuhyun yang kabarnya pingsan setelah dengan tidak elitnya terkena lemparan bola basket dari Hankyung yang alih-alih menuju _ring_ basket justru menubruk ke belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

Beberapa guru tampak berlari memasuki gedung olahraga dengan buku di tangan mereka, sepertinya mereka baru bersiap untuk masuk ke kelas, namun akhirnya _nyasar_ ke gedung ini karena sang murid jawara sedang terluka.

Ah, kalian tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu murid jawara? Begini ya, Kyuhyun itu memang baru kelas pertama, namun, di minggu pertama sekolah, ia sudah membawa prestasi bagi sekolah dengan gelar juara pertama di lomba musikal nasional. Beberapa bulan kemudian, piagam serta piala ia sabet setelah menjuarai olimpiade matematika. Tak berakhir di situ, ia juga seorang model terkenal yang sering memenangkan kompetisi, walaupun ia sibuk, kenyataannya peringkat satu paralel ada di genggamannya.

Riuh para siswa terhenti ketika sosok kapten tim basket sekolah mereka memasuki kerumunan. Jangan bilang kalian juga tak mengenalnya? Ayolah, ia seorang Choi Siwon. Satu sekolah juga tahu seperti apa ia. Pintar, kebanggan guru, jago olahraga, kaya, juga ramah.

Dengan wajah khawatir Siwon mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di lantai. Ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan, berharap _namja_ tinggi itu sadar.

"Cho-_sshi_?" panggilnya masih dengan menepuk pipi _chubby_ _hoobae_-nya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar lenguhan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Siwon masih memandangnya cemas, lalu dengan hati-hati, Siwon menyusupkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun dan tangan lainnya di kaki Kyuhyun yang terbalut celana _training _olahraga sekolah mereka. Ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dengan mudah, menggendongnya a la _bridal style_, Siwon keluar dari kerumunan, membiarkan tatapan kagum bercampur iri terarah padanya.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadar dalam dekapannya menuju ke ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka yang tak jauh dari gedung olahraga. Namun, ketika mereka tiba di koridor, Kyuhyun sudah membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan dua bola sewarna _caramel_ leleh yang menakjubkan.

"Aa. Choi-_sshi_?" panggilnya ragu dengan wajah menahan sakit. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, menaap langsung ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang hanya terbuka separuh.

"_Ne, gwaenchanhayo, _Cho-_sshi_?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun akan menjawab kalau saja ia tidak menyadari posisinya saat ini. Kyuhyun segera menepuk tangan Siwon keras agar ia melepaskannya. Mungkin refleks karena terkejut, Siwon langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya, membuat pantat Kyuhyun mencium ubin koridor dengan keras.

"_Mi-mianhamnida, _Cho_-sshi_!" Terburu-buru Siwon berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Ye. Gwaenchanhayo_, aku bisa sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun saat Siwon bersiap membantunya berdiri. Mendengar itu, Siwon segera menarik kembali tangannya, ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terdiam selama beberapa saat setelahnya. Mereka hanya saling tatap tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk buka suara.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Suara dingin itu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terlonjak. Mereka menoleh, dan menemukan sumber suara kini sedang berjalan mendekati mereka dari ujung koridor.

"Kibumie? _Waeyo_?"

_Namja_ itu─Kim Kibum, sahabat terdekat Kyuhyun─segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kudengar tadi kau kena bola, benar? Tadi aku sedang ambil matras, jadi tidak melihatmu. _Gwaenchanhayo_?"

"_Ne_. Tadi Choi-_sshi_ yang menolongku…" ujar Kyuhyun malu-malu. Kibum menoleh, merasakan pipinya memanas ketika melihat Siwon sedang memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau Cho-_sshi_ baik-baik saja, kurasa aku bisa kembali… _Annyeong_." Siwon membungkuk singkat, lalu membalikkan langkahnya.

"Ah, Choi-_sshi. _Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Kyuhyun, dan temanku ini Kibum," ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak, berharap Siwon yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya mendengar. Sesuai harapan, Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum.

"_Arraseo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_, Kibum-_ah_. Kalian juga bisa memanggilku Siwon-_hyung_, kalau kalian mau," ujarnya lalu kembali pada jalurnya menuju ke gedung olahraga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau terlambat. Wajahnya penuh dengan rona merah dan senyum lebar, seolah ia tak pernah pingsan pagi ini.

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, wajah putih Kibum juga memerah dengan hebatnya.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu tanpa halangan berarti selain beberapa _kecelakaan _yang terjadi. Tentunya Kyuhyun tetap menyabet beberapa penghargaan dari kontes dan olimpiade yang ia ikuti. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak, Kyuhyun yang itu sedang jatuh cinta!

Ingin bukti? Berkali-kali Kyuhyun terlihat membuntuti seorang _namja_ secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia sering sekali melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung (walaupun itu tak berpengaruh pada nilainya), _mood _Kyuhyun selalu dalam kondisi baik─bahkan terkadang ia terlalu bersemangat. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, adalah saat Kibum menanyakan tentang kebenarannya, dengan yakin Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

"_Ne_. Aku sedang jatuh cinta…" ujarnya ringan. Kibum tersenyum.

"_Jinjjayo? Chukkahae_, Kyu. Berarti saat ini kita sama," tutur Kibum seraya menarik kursi untuknya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk merapihkan tasnya─berhubung saat ini sudah waktunya pulang─kontan saja melonjak kaget.

"_MWO_? Kau juga? Dengan siapa, Bumie?"

Wajah Kibum memerah samar ketika mengeja nama orang yang ia suka. "Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun sekiranya berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik. "Aa. Choi Siwon_-sunbaenim_?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Lalu siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan nama yang sama─karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Namun, ia tak mau melukai perasaan Kibum. Jadi secepat kilat ia memikirkan nama lain yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Penyanyi solo yang sedang terkenal itu? _Babo_! Itu bukan jatuh cinta…" komentarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kaku.

.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah semangat dan dalam _mood_ menyenangkan. Namun kali ini, yang Ahra lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang kaku dan lesu. Ada kebingungan besar dalam mimik wajahnya.

Sebagai seorang _Noona_ yang baik, setidaknya Ahra tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah.

Ahra menghentikan langkah _namdongsaeng_-nya ketika ia bersiap masuk ke dalam kamar. _Yeoja_ itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun, lalu menghempaskannya di sofa ruang tengah.

"_Waeyo, Noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya. Ahra menggeleng, tahu bahwa senyuman itu tak tulus.

"Kau ada masalah? Atau kau ditolak oleh _namja_ Choi itu?" Bukan rahasia lagi perihal Kyuhyun yang menyukai Siwon bagi Ahra. _Namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu selalu bercerita apapun padanya.

Kyuhyun masih kukuh dengan senyumnya, membuat Ahra sedikit gemas melihatnya. "_Aniyo, Noona_. Aku tidak ada masalah sama sekali…"

"_Kkotjimal_! Katakan padaku!" Ahra mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, berangsur-angsur senyumnya menyusut, menyisakan gurat bingung yang terlihat jelas. Ahra yang siap mendengarkan segera duduk di sisi kanannya, menatap lekat pada wajah Kyuhyun yang polos.

"Kibum menyukai Siwon, _Noona_… Sangaaat suka…" Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas, airmata yang ia tahan sejak tadi langsung berebut untuk melesak keluar. Ahra diam setengah terkejut melihatnya, tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa serapuh ini.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Kyu? Kau juga menyukainya, 'kan?" Jemari Ahra bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin memiliki Siwon, _Noona_. Ingin sekali," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar dalam genggaman Ahra.

"Kalau begitu ambil, Kyu. Jangan lantas mengalah pada Kibum. Kau punya hak untuk memilikinya…" kata Ahra lirih, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga perasaan _namja_ di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, membiarkan rambutnya bergerak pelan. "_Andwae_… Kibum tidak boleh tahu, _Noona_…" Airmata Kyuhyun terus mengalir turun.

Tanpa sadar, butiran kristal cair juga telah menganak sungai di kedua belah pipi putih Ahra. Ia ikut merasakan dilema dan pengorbanan yang Kyuhyun rasa sekarang.

Perlahan, _yeoja_ itu membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut, memberikan ketenangan sebisanya. Ahra tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa kini kausnya basah akan airmata Kyuhyun, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kembalinya Kyuhyun yang semangat. Bukan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

.

Kibum tampak berbunga-bunga ketika memasuki kelas pagi ini─okay, memang tak terlihat karena topeng dingin miliknya tetap terpasang. Ia meletakkan ranselnya dan segera berlalu keluar untuk menemui Kyuhyun (kali ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menata taman di depan kelas).

"Jarang sekali kau mau ikut menata taman, Kyu…" ujarnya seraya duduk di bangku. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan.

"Terserah saja…" tanggapnya pelan, masih dengan tangan sibuk menata letak pot-pot bunga. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Dengan ekor matanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum. Dalam satu tebakan, ia tahu benar kalau sahabatnya ini sedang senang. "Ada berita bagus, eoh?"

Tuh kan, Kibum sudah mengeluarkan _killer smile_ miliknya. "_Ne_. Semalam aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Siwon-_hyung_. Dia menyuruhku menunggu…"

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan segaris senyum mengejek pada Kibum. "Tak kusangka pangeran dingin sepertimu mau memulai duluan."

"_Ne_. Aku memang harus memulainya, Kyunie," jawab Kibum seraya menyambar selang yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Ia segera menghidupkan keran air dan mulai menyiram tanaman-tanaman yang ada.

"Semoga saja ia mau menerimaku…"

Dan hati Kyuhyun makin tertohok, mendengarnya.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berlangsung lima menit ketika sosok Siwon terlihat di depan pintu kelas 1-3 (kelas Kyuhyun dan Kibum). Kibum dengan gugupnya menghampiri Siwon, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Namun, alih-alih menjawab Siwon justru berkata, "Aku ingin mencari Kyuhyun…"

Wajah Kibum berubah kecewa (samar, tentunya), namun ia tetap tersenyum dan memanggilkan Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang─berpura-pura─sibuk dengan buku fisikanya.

"Kyu, Siwon-_hyung_ mencarimu…" ujar Kibum ringan. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon heran, lalu mengangguk setelah mendapat instruksi non verbal untuk mengikuti kapten tim basket sekaligus ketua murid itu.

"Ada apa, Siwon-_sunbaenim_?" tanya Kyuhyun kaku ketika merika tiba di salah satu koridor kelas yang cukup sepi.

Siwon merengut tak suka. "Aku sudah memanggilmu Kyuhyun, jadi panggil aku _Hyung_ saja, _arra_?"

"Aa. _Arraseo, Hyung_…" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Siwon.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, seolah sedang menyelami pikiran lawan main mereka masing-masing.

"_Saranghamnida, _Kyu…"

_Ah, rasanya Kyuhyun harus segera ke psikiater dan melepas stress ke pantai setelah ini. Bisa-bisanya ia berhalusinasi aneh begini._

"_Ya!_ Cho Kyuhyun! _Saranghaeyo_… jawab aku!"

_Tuh, kan! Kyuhyun terlalu sakit hati, sepertinya._

Sebuah cubitan kecil di pipi kanannya membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia masih memijak realita, sadar bahwa ia masih mendengar suara yang nyata, sadar bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi, dan sadar bahwa seorang Choi Siwon baru saja mengucapkan kata cinta padanya!

"Eh?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Kuulangi ya. _Sa-rang-hae_."

"Ta-tapi, Kibum?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya, karena aku menyukaimu, _Babo_…" Siwon mengacak surai madu Kyuhyun.

Seolah Kyuhyun sedang _loading_ lama, ia baru merespon sekitar dua menit kemudian. "_ANDWAE_! _Sunbaenim_ tidak boleh menyukaiku! Hanya Kibum!" seru Kyuhyun keras.

_Onyx_ Siwon membola terkejut. Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kata-kata begitu dari sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat manis dan ramah─di matanya.

"_Wa-waeyo_?"

"Kibum menyukaimu… hanya dia yang boleh bersamamu…" bisik Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca─menahan tangis.

"Ta-tapi, aku menyukaimu, Kyu… Aku tidak tertarik pada Kibum."

"_Na-na do, _Siwon-_hyung_… Tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat seolah menusuk sahabatku sendiri…"

Siwon menggeleng tak mengerti. Ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan yang ada. "Tapi─"

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, terima Kibum sebagai _namjachingu_-mu. Cintai Kibum seperti cintamu padaku…" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ketegasan terdengar luar biasa di antara suara paraunya. Tangis Kyuhyun pecah, tanpa isakan, hanya bulir airmata yang jatuh.

Siwon membatu di tempatnya. Kepintarannya sama sekali tak berguna kali ini, ketika dengan susah payah ia mencerna maksud perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa saat itu aku bisa memilikimu, Kyu?" responnya bodoh. Kyuhyun tersenyum pilu.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Kau bisa memilikiku, tapi dengan syarat, kau tak boleh menyakiti Kibum…"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, merasa berat atas keputusannya. "_Arraseo_…"

Hati-hati ia mengecup lembut pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang bersimbah airmata, menyalurkan ungkapan cintanya yang _terakhir_.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, walau kurang dari tiga detik, kecupan singkat itu membawa semuanya. Rasa senang, bahagia, sakit juga sedih ke dalam benak Kyuhyun.

Siwon berlalu pergi, bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis. Kyuhyun tak berniat beranjak, ia justru merosot jatuh ke lantai, tangannya mencengkram kemejanya sendiri. Meredam tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun berujar, "_Namja Babo_…"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan cukup luas yang kini di isi beberapa orang. Salah satu di antaranya (yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi depan cermin) adalah Kim Kibum. Sahabat Kyuhyun sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Ah, kurasa kalian belum tahu, kini tujuh tahun telah terlewati. Kyuhyun muda telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ 23 tahun yang tampan. Tingkahnya yang jahil dan bersemangat tak berubah, namun ia tumbuh menjadi sosok pendiam dan tenang saat waktu kosong. Dan tahukah kalian? Hari ini akan dilangsungkan pernikahan megah Kibum dan Siwon.

Tak disangka bukan? Siwon yang pada awalnya hanya mengikuti syarat Kyuhyun, justru jatuh dalam pesona dingin pangeran salju itu. Dan siapa sangka, hubungan mereka berjalan hingga tahun ketujuh, tentunya mereka sempat _putus-nyambung_.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang?" panggil Kibum ketika melihat pantulan figur jangkung sahabatnya di cermin. Kibum ingin menoleh, namun _yeoja_ penata rias tak mengijinkannya bergerak.

"_Ne_. Wow, kau tampak hebat, Bum," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sindiran.

"Tch, dasar. Kau sendiri tampak keren dengan setelan itu, Kyu, nanti jangan memalukan saat bermain, _ne_?"

"_Arra, arra._ Hari ini aku budakmu, Kibum-_sshi_…" jawab Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Penata rias Kibum bertepuk tangan girang ketika riasan Kibum selesai. Ia tersenyum puas, lalu menunduk singkat pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebelum pergi bersama anak buahnya keluar dari ruangan.

Kibum bangkit dari _singgasana_nya, ia tampak kagum pada refleksi dirinya sendiri. Kibum tampak menakjubkan dengan setelan serba putih dan rambut yang terlihat _awesome_.

"Aku yakin Siwon-_sunbae_ akan terpesona melihatmu, Bum."

Kibum tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, Kibum meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo, Maknae_…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, namun tulus. "_Cheonma, _Kibumie…"

.

Dentingan piano yang dimainkan Kyuhyun terdengar mengiringi sosok Siwon dan Kibum yang berdansa di tengah ruangan. Mereka tampak bahagia di kelilingi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Di balik itu semua, Kyuhyun menangis dalam hatinya. Masih tersisa sakit yang ia rasakan dulu─hingga sekarang. Terbayang jelas bagaimana kecupan terakhir Siwon di pipinya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusan tujuh tahun lalu dengan memohon pada Siwon untuk bersama dengan Kibum. Ia justru senang dengan pilihannya saat itu, kini sahabat karibnya bisa benar-benar bahagia.

Ajaib memang, dengan kenyataan tujuh tahun terlewati tanpa adanya cinta baru di kehidupan mereka. Namun itulah yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika sosok Ahra yang sedang mengandung berjalan mendekatinya. Di ujung ruangan, sang suami tampak khawatir melihat Ahra yang berjalan pelan.

Masih dengan jemari yang menari lincah di atas _tuts_ piano, Kyuhyun memandang sosok _Noona_-nya yang kini sedang hamil 6 bulan.

"Kyuhyunie sudah dewasa, rupanya…" ujar Ahra sambil duduk di kursi terdekat. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"_Noona_ sering sekali mengatakannya padaku… Aku ini sudah 23 tahun, wajar kalau aku sudah dewasa… Masa pubertasku juga sudah lewat jauh!"

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak bermain piano sekarang, ingin rasanya Ahra melemparkan tas beserta isinya ke wajah tampan─tapi menyebalkan─milik _namdongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kyu~!" sergah Ahra jengkel. Kyuhyun terkikik.

"_Arraseo_, _Noona_… aku tahu benar maksudmu…"

.

"Kyu…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kibum?"

"_Noona_ pernah dengar tidak? _'_Kalau kau terus berbohong, lama-lama akan menjadi kenyataan… Pada akhirnya, semua akan berakhir bahagia kalau kau tetap menahan lidahmu…_'_"

"Kurasa itu tepat sekali untukmu, Kyu… tapi yang kutanyakan itu alasannya," Ahra bertanya.

Dentingan piano Kyuhyun melembut, hingga akhirnya tiba pada bagian akhir. Sebuah senyum pilu lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah jahil Kyuhyun.

"─karena aku takut dia terluka. Sama sepertiku…"

.

.

.

─**final.**

* * *

**Author's zone:**

_Annyeong_, Yeorobun~! Lama tak jumpa, _ne_? Haha, Cloud bahkan cuma sempat buka FFn di akhir minggu, itupun gak lama… Ternyata kegiatan Cloud nggak ada habis-habisnya… Setelah event satu, langsung ke event selanjutnya… Jadi sama sekali gak bisa santai… :")

Ah, Cloud mau curhat boleh? ^^

Cloud sedang dalam mode _galau_, _Chingudeul_… Belum lama ada temen rumah yang tahu hobi nulis Cloud, terus dia baca-baca FFn… Setelah itu, dia komen gini ke Cloud, "Kenapa kamu tetep kukuh di pair Yesung-Hae? Padahal itu pair jarang banget, lho… dan kurasa peminatnya itu-itu aja… Emang gak minder ya?" Waktu itu, Cloud cuma nanggapin santai dengan bilang… "Gak masalah, kalau mereka suka, aku tetep bikin lah…"

Terus dia pergi ke luar negeri beberapa hari setelahnya. Waktu itu Cloud memutuskan untuk buat fic baru, YeHae lagi, tapi ternyata omongan temen Cloud tetep kebayang… Entah kenapa _mood_ Cloud langsung _down_… Rasa minder itu muncul juga… Cloud merasa agak aneh karena terlalu sering nulis YeHae di fandom SP yang penuh dengan pair-pair lain yang sebenarnya lebih keren…

Jadi pada akhirnya, Cloud memutuskan berhenti nulis YeHae untuk sementara, dan coba pair lain… Misalnya kayak fic ini, dengan pair WonKyu/SiBum. :D

Yak! Stop sesi curhatnya, kembali ke cerita. Gimana _readerdeul_? Agak aneh yaaa? Kesannya gimana gituu~ -.-

Pair SiBum pertama, juga broken WonKyu yang pertama… susaaaahh lho misahin pair favorit kita… = =

_Jeongmal mianhae_, kalau aneh… Cloud akan berusaha sebisanya di OS yang lain… :)

Btw, kutipan terakhir yang Kyuhyun bacain itu Cloud ambil dari **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**, entah chapter berapa… :3

* * *

Yosh, mind to review?

* * *

Jeongmal Gomawo… :D

* * *

**Cloud1124**


End file.
